ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Double J Joe Jones
Double J Joe Jones is a ewrestler currently working for the AWF. Bio Joe Jones (birth name Joe Madigan) was born 3/14/80 in East Berlin and grew up for most of his life not knowing his father, former wrestling icon Ted “Green Man” Madigan. Once the wall came down Joe left Germany and moved to the states where he found his dad. Ted’s brother in law came from a long time wrestling family going back many generations. It was when Ted meet his soon to be wife that Ted began a long career traveling the world as a professional wrestler. When Joe moved to the states and tracked down his dad that’s when Joe picked up the family business. With help from his dad, his uncle, cousins and even his own brother he never meet prior Joe was trained in the fine arts of hand to hand combat. He had the best training money could buy and he had the support of his family, after all they all wrestled to enter the business. Career Double J got started in 2002 by managing his dad Green Man in the XWA. (Extreme Wrestling Alliance) Green Man was in the twilight of his career and trying to win the XWA World title, something he would fail at. When the XWA closed Green Man called it a day and retired. It was now time for Joe to step up and make a go at it. Joe went where every aspiring wrestler goes in hopes of making it big, Japan. In Japan Joe learned and honed his skills and the hard work paid off. May of 2002 he signed on with the BLPW, (BadLand Pro Wrestling) first borrowing his brother’s gimmick “Disgruntle” While as Disgruntle Joe picked up his first championship in the BPW Tag Team titles with Tony Chapel. Their run was short and soon after words Joe unmasked himself to reveal to the rest of the league who he was. Now going by as Double J Joe Jones he found early singles success picking up the BLPW World Title. Joe held the title for a couple of months before losing it to Hot Stuff Shawn Sanders. Double J worked for the BLPW for about a year before quitting and leaving the ring for a while. He returned home and that’s when his Cousin Steve Sinclair created Empire State Wrestling The ESW gave a whole new meaning to the family business. For a couple of years Joe worked for the ESW in the gym, training new talent and working behind the scenes. He would pop up here and there for the ESW but nothing of note. After battling depression after the sudden death of his dear close friend Heath Newton in 2004, Joe managed to get his head back on straight and in 2006 returned to the ring leaving the ESW behind and returning to where it all began. The BLPW. His “comeback” resulted in the most success of his career. Teaming up with long time nemeses Hot Stuff Shawn Sanders, Double J won the BLPW Tag Team titles for a second time. Titles they would hold until the company folded in 2008. Joe would also hold BLPW US Championship, win the 2007 King of Philadelphia tournament which lead to him winning the BLPW World title for a second time. When the BLPW folded in 2008, Double J was still holding the World title. With the BLPW gone Joe headed back to the ESW, this time as one of it’s stars. While he didn’t have as much success as he did in the BLPW, Double J did pick up two titles in the ESW. The Survivor and Television champions. Double J worked briefly for the CWA, looking to defend his 2007 title as the King of Philadelphia. He did get to the finals but came up a little short in retaining his title. Currently Double J is working for the AWF after a couple months of R&R after the ESW folded where he hopes to capture championship gold once again. Win loss record and Championships *'Win Loss Record' *BLPW : 42-24-10 *ESW : 44-30-11 *CWA : 4-3-0 *AWF : 2-1-0 *Career : 92-58-21 Championships 2 time BLPW Tag Team Champions. (With Tony Champel and Hot Stuff Shawn Sanders) BLPW US Champion (10/24/06 to 5/19/07) 2 time BLPW World Champion (11/21/02 to 1/30/03, 12/13/07 to 4/21/08) 2007 BLPW King of Philadelphia ESW Survivor champion (8/26/08 to 9/30/08) ESW Television champion (12/17/07 to 4/28/08) Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters